


Odd Boy

by typingplace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use Mentioned, Its not descriptive, Mostly Platonic, Underage Drug Use, i just live these boys, its romantic if you SQUINT, its weed, just dudes being bros, sal is an NB icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typingplace/pseuds/typingplace
Summary: Sal was always a little weird, that’s why Larry likes him. They could be weird together. But sometimes Larry doesn’t think before he speaks





	Odd Boy

It started off as a joke, or so Larry assumed. An off handed comment on a day at the mall. If he thought hard enough about it Larry was sure he could almost recall the exact moment this little joke first popped into Sal’s head. 

Currently standing in front of him was Sal; a cat ear headband sitting on top of his head and what he assumed was a shit eating grin behind his prosthetic. After a moment of silence where Larry just stared at Sal’s odd new fashion accessory- a loud snort broke its way in. 

“Dude you really weren’t kidding there were ya?” Larry gasped out after catching his breath. It took a few more moments for Sal’s snickers to die down. Straightening up Sal lifted a hand to point at the space buns that messily sat behind the cat ears, “Thought the buns added to the look quite nicely, thank you.”

Sal’s eyes light up as he smiled behind his prosthetic. Larry couldn’t help but smile back as he slung his arm across the others shoulders. 

“The buns are hella cute. Maybe I should switch up too.” Larry thought out loud, receiving a light elbow to the ribs as Sal slid out from under the larger boys arm. 

That had been months ago, and since then Sal had taken to wearing that style more often. At first Larry attributed it to being October and with Halloween around the corner Sal was just getting into the spirit. Now... Well now Larry wasn’t so sure. He’s been wearing them more and more frequently, but not only that, he has starting wearing dresses and skirts whenever we wore the cat eats. 

Larry didn’t really care about all of that though. Sal would always be his best friend, even if he was really weird sometimes. Still though, he couldn’t help the question that always came to mind when he saw Sal wearing all that stuff; the question just slipped out one day while the two were lounged out on the couch in Larry’s room. 

“So.. are you like a girl now?” Larry felt the heat rise to his face as the question slipped out. He wouldn’t think any less of Sal, or treat him any different.

There was a heartbeat of silence before Sal’s response, “No dude. Why would you even think that?” His tone didn’t sound too upset, more amused than anything. 

Larry shrugged, wetting his lips to give him a second to think before responding, “All the skirts? Cat ears? I mean like I just wanted to make sure I was saying the right stuff.” His voice got quieter the longer he spoke. The embarrassment clean in his tone. 

Sal’s soft laughed washed over Larry’s ears. He shuffled closer to Larry, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his prosthetic against the side of Larry’s face, making an over dramatic smooching sound as he did so. 

“A sweet gesture, for sure. I’m swooning here Larry.” He could tell Sal was smiling, and for a second he wished he could see under the mask. He was sure the tips of his ears were probably red. 

Larry snorted and shoved the other before relaxing back into the couch. “Gotcha man. Wanna grab the kit?”

After searching under the couch for a few seconds Sal let out a sound of victory before return to his seat, canister in hand. He set to work on rolling as a comfortable silence fell between them. 

Once done rolling Sal undid the bottom buckle to his mask and pushed it up just enough to take a drag. After holding his breath for a moment Sal breathed the smoke out in a billow, passing the joint to Larry. 

The two traded the joint back and forth for a few minutes, the silence still lingering between them. Larry cleared his throughly as he sat up stab the roach out. 

“So...” he trailed off awkwardly, trying to phrase the words right in his head before continuing. Sal beat him to the punch. 

“You know I don’t have to be a girl to like skirts, and cat ears right? Kinda like how we have our long hair and shit.” 

Larry sighed as he laid back, fingers laced behind his head, “I know. I just..” Larry shrugged his shoulder in a dismissive manner before changing the subject, “Let’s watch a movie.”

Sal’s face burst into a giant grin at his friends sentiment. He felt blessed to have such a caring friend. With the sudden overwhelming warmth spreading through him, Sal lunged forward off the couch and over to the movie stand, “I’m picking the move tonight.”

Sal looked over his should just in time to see Larry adorable smile spread across his face. He hoped his awkward giant felt better now. After all, it wasn’t often Sal found someone who would stick around for, seemingly, anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a head canon that Sal wears cat ears sometimes. The I was an art of him in a skirt and it just fueled me. Sorry for any mistakes, I don’t write often and I had to push myself to finish this.


End file.
